Soon To Be Prodigy
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: Natsume was shocked he never knew of the angels. Mikan and Hotaru stood up and held each other hands and raised their unclaimed hand in the air. Mikan smilled and said "Alice 3, Transformation Angel!", Hotaru nodded her head and said "Alice 2," Read on


I do not own Gakuen Alice!  
I do own this fanfic!  
Thanks and enjoy!  
-Squir

Important Notice! Please read before reading the story listed below!  
FA Falllen Angel  
BA Black Angel

and also...

If you do not like the story, i am sorry!  
I will try harder next time!

Soon to be Prodigy  
Chapter: My power unlocks

Flashback

' "Dad" yelled an excited little girl. She ran to her dad and jumped up and was caught by him. "Hello Mikan, how was your day?" said a cheerful dad. "Oh, it was just great papa! Mommy told me to ask you about the seaI carrier." said Mikan while trying to squash her dad into her tiny bear hug. "Oh the seal.. well Mikan," walks to a chair and sits down and puts his little angel on his lap, " you see the seal is a blessing and a curse...," Mikan looks at her dad's sad eyes but they show a bit of happiness in them, "You will find great friends to share your power with," Mikan watches as her dad looks up towards the sky, " A best friend and a lover." He looks down at his angel and smiles. "Ewww a lover?!" said a girl who is now jumping off her papa's lap. She ran away waving her hands in the air, crying her eyes out and screaming, "I don't want a lover!!" His smile grows even bigger at the scene his daughter is putting on."

Flashback end

A girl with brunette hair was walking around with her best friend with purple eyes and hair. "Ne, Hotaru." said a happy girl looking at her friend, "What baka?" Mikan looks up to sky and starts to speak "When do you think the seal will be broken? I know it is near as if it is doing flips in my stomach." Hotaru turns to her once very dense friend, "I bet it will be soon, or maybe never."

BOOM!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screams could be heard all over the academy as everyone rushed to the elementary building. Everyone was told to rush to class B and A if they are under attack. Everyone did so because no one wants to die. Hotaru turns to Mikan and smirks, " We better go we may get called." 

Mikans sighs at the fact of being "called". "Sometimes I wonder why we work as secret agents for the academy. It is all a pain!" yelled a raging Mikan.

Plonk!

Mikan is now laying on the ground. Hotaru sighs and rethinks about saying Mikan was once very dense. "You tripped... on air again didn't you?" Mikan turns away, hot from embarrassment. Hotaru lends a hand to her dense friend and of course Mikan accepts it with gratitude. Now they run to class B to wait with their friends, after noticing they spent 5 minutes watching Mikan be dense.

Slam!

Mikan and Hotaru smack the door open and walk inside. They could tell everyone thought they were from the AAO.

Slam!

Hotaru slams the door shut to get everyone out of their daze. Everyone shakes their heads, wondering why they were staring at them. The brunette starts to look for the flame caster. As she looked in the left corner she saw him sitting there with his manga. They start to walk over and Ruka moves the right to let Mikan sit next to her boyfriend. Mikan smiles and nods her head in thanks.

She sits down and pulls off Natsume's manga. Natsume wasn't paying attention because he fell asleep. He didn't need to remember her aura as dangerous in his mind, so he just slept. Mikan smirks at all the things she can do to him for revenge, but forgets about it. She bites his lower lip gently, he stirred and opened his eyes to see chocolate orbs starring at him. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her up closer and he kissed her so romantically. Mikan opens her mouth allowing passage to explore. Of course, Natsume took the offer and did some exploring, to his own degree. It turned from a romantic kiss to a kiss full of love and lust. Strawberry lips and fiery lips separate for breath. "Polka..." said Natsume as he pulls her even closer and looks into her eyes. As he looked he got lost in her beautiful eyes. Mikan giggles because last time she did that she had to sleep in Natsume room for a whole month! Natsume of course knew what she was thinking, smirks at the thought popped in his head too and says, "You got it Polka, my room tonight."

5 minutes latter

Ruka is now laying down on Hotaru's lap while she strokes his hair. Mikan's head is on Natsume's shoulder, with his head on hers. Some people starred in amazement while some starred at them with pure jealously. They didn't mind they got use to it now after all they went out when they were 13 and now they are 17.

The PA system was now turned on.  


"This is the headmaster, all DA students must put on their masks and protect everyone. Natsume, you sit out you haven't healed yet. Fallen Angel and Black Angel you take his place. If it gets out of control take over everything and DA members back down and let they handle it." Natsume starred in utter shock. Who was Fallen Angel and Black Angel? He never came across them before, are they new? Could they handle this? Natsume keep asking himself questions about the angels and didn't notice that Mikan is now facing Hotaru and gave a "wink."

"AHHHHH!! They are coming!!" yelled a random girl. Hotaru stands up, grabs each other hands. Their free hand was now in the air. "Ready Hotaru?" said a cheerful brunette. "Yea whatever, I hate using this alice, lets get this over with already." Mikan smiles and says, "Alice 3, Transformation Angel!" Hotaru nods her head and says, "Alice 2, Transformation Angel!"

Everyone starred in shock, but their boyfriends are more shock than anyone else. These things start to come down their skin as if they are being materialized. Blue lines wrap around Mikan's arm and as it moves down her body it fades away slowly, Hotaru is also going through this right now but her lines are white. A glove is now placed on both Mikan's arms. White cloth with blue straps wrapping around like lace. Hotaru's arms are now wearing a small glove that stopped at her wrist. A symbol is found on each of her glove, a book. Mikan's hair fades to white with light blue hihlights running through it. Her chocolate orbs turned to ice blue orbs. Her legs make a click sound as they hit each other. Her legs are now wrapped in blue lace just like her arms. While wearing a sky color mini skirt and a sky color tank top. The blue lines that look like lace, wraps around her body fully. Hotaru's hair darkens to midnight black while her cold purple orbs turned into white orbs. Her legs make a click sound as they hit each other. Her legs are now wrapped in white lace just like her arms. While wearing a milky white mini skirt, and a milky white tank top. The white lace wraps around her body fully. They do a flip and land on the ground.

Everyone looks at them with a pale face. Their transformation wasn't over yet.

Plop!

Everyone mouths made an "O" shape and so did their eyes. White wings came out of Mikan's back with faded blue feathers here and there. Black wings came out of Hotaru's back with faded white feathers here and there.

"Hotaru! It has been forever since I seen you use this alice! You look so pretty!!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot her gun but too bad for her because Mikan used her wind alice. She sliced it into tiny pieces. Yup, that did the trick everyone is now staring at her like.. like... like she is an alien! "Umm... as you can see I am Fallen Angel and she is Black Angel." said FA pointing to BA.  


BAM! WHACK! BAM! WHACK!

People busted through the widows but stopped in their tracks as they noticed two... two... two...ANGELS! They used all their alices at once without thinking. FA puts up a barrier around everone to protect them. More people bust in now. They use all their alices now; Wind, Water, Earth, Sword, Control. The person with the control alice got knocked out first, then sword. After that 3 stood. They already burned down most of the academy. FA was panting hard as BAs eyes began to blurr.

Plop!

BA falls down to the ground from over doing it and transforms back into Hotaru. Fa is now raging with anger. She looks up, sending death glares. She was about to take a step when she heard a snap inside of her. The seal has been broken. FA started to glow all different colors as every alice that was made helps her out to win this battle. Then a pillar of light shoots out and everyone is blinded for a minute. FA falls and transforms into Mikan and lays there, not moving. As the light faded everyone walks to the window and sees the academy back to normal. Anna stares at the two sleeping girls, "We owe them a lot." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Crab...mmmmm" said Hotaru as she turned over. "Fluff Puffs...mmmmm" said Mikan as she curled up. Everyone feel down anime style.

1 year later

"Natsume! We are leaving the Academy." yelled a happy girl no wait, a woman. Natsume smiles to the thought of marrying polka, it has been his dream for like ever. As everyone walks out of the Academy's gate. Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka turn around and wave good bye. Little did they know that they would be back in one week doing another mission. Sighs.

**Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura. I have the Nullification, S.E.C. and Transformation Alice. Hotaru Imai, my best friend has the Invention and Transformation Alice. Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's boyfriend, has the Animal Pheromone and Transformation Alice. Natsume Hyuuga, my boyfriend, has the Fire and Transformation Alice. You may wonder how they got that Alice. Well to tell you the truth we don't know. We were making out with them one second and then we were making out with guys with wings. I still go by the name of Fallen Angel, Hotaru still goes by Black Angel. Natsume goes by Fallen Burning Angel and Ruka goes by Black Animal Angel. We still do missions for the Academy, it is what we are best at. We have one week vacation in the outside world. We are all going to a hot spring! I also heard from Ruka that Natsume is going to ask me to marry him! Oh! I am so delighted! I just can't wait! I can already picture it in my head! Oh! It is so beautiful it is just great!!  
**  
"Oi, Polka lets go!" As I look they are way ahead of me. I start running towards them.

Squir: Everything stops just like a picture. The colorful picture turned into one that was drawn by a color pencil. That is the end of "Soon to be Prodigy."

Thanks!!

--  
Squir: Well hope you like my story! My first one-shot! Well I was going to make it couple chapters long but decide not to. Well recommend it to other people! Thank you! I would love reviews but if you don't, just by reading my story. I am truly grateful!

Mikan holds up a sign

"Please remember that Squir does not own Gakuen Alice! She does own this fanfic! She hopes you enjoy it! Thank you!"

Mikan puts sign down

I have another important announcement! Since this is an one-shot, and you really like this I can re-make this story. So it will be multi-chapter but the same things will happen in the multi-chapter story as in this one. It will have more detail, more events in the story though. So please chose it I should make this a multi-chapter story. In reviews or PM me. Thanks again!


End file.
